fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Gekisen
Gekisen '''is a psychological mecha fanime by "Mew" that centers around seven teenagers involved in a life or death computer game come to life. Plot The story follows the hard life of Shiro Kurosagi, who moved out of Japan with his mother after his father was sent to jail because of an accused murder. After downloading a game called "Gekisen", Shiro meets a girl called SH. Little does Shiro know SH is no common human, she is actually a corpse with a mind filled on information on the "Gekisen", not having any memories of her previous life. Though SH has no memory of her past, her relatives and people around her do. When she confronts Shiro on the subject of Gekisen it turns out SH has to protect Shiro from the "other team" as part of the game. Soon other people are added to the game in hopes of saving SH and Shiro. Characters The Gekisen cast is kind of known around the fanime community the most popular one being SH. Some of the characters were based off the creator's hamsters(SH, Piti, Olinette) while others just came out of her imagination. There are more than the characters mentioned here but they will appear later on in the story. Shiro Kurosagi Shiro is the main character of the series and a depressed teenage "rebel". He constantly treats SH like a slave which earned him his nickname, Slavedriver. He has green eyes and white hair, which lead to many confusions as it is not a common hair color. Shiro is easily angered by many things but out of all what seems to bother him most is when someone calls him weak or insults him in anyway that damages his pride. Shanti James Demicius Shanti, better known as SH, is another main character and the pilot of the Gekisen she calls "Raptor". SH is very compassionate and is usually seen drinking malta, which is her favorite drink. She has a brown bag resembling a mailman's bag which appearantly contains "infinite malta bottles". Of course as she forgot most of her past she no longer remembers when or where she got the bag. The reason SH forgot her past was because Gekisen's information replace her memories. She has brown eyes and green hair, which she claims was blonde before she dyed it. SH is usually called a "dumbass" by Shiro but she never minds. Piti Ericsson Piti, known as "PT", is Shiro and Olinette's best friend in the town. He is very street smart and is considered the coolest of the gang. PT has a habit of ignoring other people and only thinking about himself, which annoys the others. Another person he seems to care for is Olinette yet he usually angered by her cousin, SH. PT is very afraid when he finds out about Gekisen but eventually learns to cope with it. He is the only colored person of the main characters and has brown hair with a redish brown tone of eyes. PT seems to have many fangirls in the fanime community, like Shiro. Olinette Roselle Olinette is SH's cousin, who many people in the story seem to care for. Though she is usually called a "slut" in the fanime community she, in fact, doesn't love anyone in the series, or she never mentions so. Olinette tries her best to make sure everyone is happy though does a very poor job of it. She has blue eyes and blonde hair and usually changes hairstyle, though the most common one in pictures is her low ponytail. The Gekisen The Gekisen is a fictional computer game that assigns you someone to protect you from the opposite team when you start it. SH was assigned to Shiro because she happened to die the moment Shiro started the game. SH's memory was replaced by Gekisen's history, rules and other information. In order for the teams to fight, the Gekisen program creates "giant robots" out of data. The most known robot is '''Raptor, as SH calls it, which is the robot SH was assigned as a pilot of. External Links *Mew's Youtube Channel *Article about Gekisen on the Fanime World Forums